


People Like You Have No Imagination

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2018, Zevran Lies, Zevran being Zevran, slightly nsfw, zevran tells a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Zevran gets called out while telling an outrageous story. Slightly NSFW





	People Like You Have No Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Fictober 2018  
> Prompt: People like you have no imagination  
> Pairing: Zevran/Female Tabris

“...And then the Warden comes soaring out the shadows, bare-breasted, wearing nothing but sheer silks draped around her waist-”

 

“Zevran, you’re such a liar,” Alistair accuses, laughing and clutching his sides. “Tabris? Half naked assassinating Antivan Crows?”

 

“That’s a little outlandish even for you, my friends,” Leliana giggles.

 

Zevran slides his mischevious gaze to Tabris and raises an eyebrow at her. “Am I lying,  _ amora _ ?” he asks.

 

Kallian tosses her blonde braids and raises her eyebrows at him primly. “Are you,  _ tesoro? _ ”

 

Zevran holds her gaze for a long time before sighing and turning back to Leliana and Alistair. “People like you have no imagination,” he grumbles and takes a deep drink of wine.

 

Alistair laughs, slapping the table. “I told you he couldn’t tell a story without making her naked,” he says and points to Leliana. “You owe me five sovereigns.”

 

“I’ll have to borrow it from my friend the king,” Leliana laughs.

####  *

Later that night, Kallian locks the door and leans against it, facing him. “Are you comfortable,  _ tesoro? _ ” she asks softly, arranging her braids so they covered her breasts.

 

Zevran’s throaty laugh slips from the shadows. “Tied to the bed and aching for you? Quite comfortable, thank you.”

 

She pushes herself off the door, the silks draped around her waist moving in the breeze of her movement. Crawling over the bed, she straddles his lap, tilting his chin up. “Bare-breasted and draped in silks, was I?” she asks. “We promised we wouldn’t tell anyone that part.”

  
“They didn’t believe it anyway,” he says in a voice ragged with need. “Some people have no imagination,  _ amora. _ ”


End file.
